mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1996-048) 02-17-1996
02-17-1996 Saturday, February 17, 1996 Sponsors: E, M, 9 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie Bear, Link Hogthrob, Robin the Frog, Gonzo and Scooter sing a "Sea Chantey" in a rowboat that goes under as the number ends. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if an anteater had the features of a giraffe? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Kangaroo Blues." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woman visits a car dealer, looking for a small car. She will only take a car small enough to fit her clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Blue Suede Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some kids have a bike race by the river. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Ten Commandments of Health", by Dr. Thad & The Medications |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count reads a story to his bats called "The Ten Little Bats," where the bats in the story are subtracted until they all return. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina go to the north pole to see the Magical Snowman while singing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's Act: "Flight of the Bumblebee" Gonzo plays "The Flight of the Bumblebee" on a trumpet accompanied by Rowlf on the piano. A small bumblebee starts flying around and Animal chases the bumblebee with a club. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy finds his friend Jane giving up on learning to ride the egg beater. He tells her that it takes time and practice to learn things, and gives Jane some training beaters to help her keep her balance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about the various writing methods they use |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem performs "Rockin' Rolling Around The World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The secret drawing is a mailman. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie's Comedy Acts: Fozzie opens with The Dancing Clown and is thrilled at the control he has over the puppet. It doesn't last, however, and the Dancing Clown fights back, pulling Fozzie down from his perch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts while erasing things and people |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide